sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Diaries
Twins Diaries was the Prequel to originate from Sweet L.A. Life, and was created by Maryam Wells. The book is told in first person, but switches throughout the book on who is telling it. The twins switch telling it every chapter. Main Characters Megan Hale - An honest, responsible, and mature 13-year-old from Lincoln Middle School. Megan is a straight-A student. She is in the 8th grade in the beginning of the prequel series. Megan's main boyfriend is shy poet, Max Dillard. Megana and Max's relationship started in the Valentine's Day episode of Twin Diaries, though they break up in Goodbye, Lincoln. Megan is usually involved in many of Jenny's schemes, and Jenny sometimes has Megan to pose as her, usually to have Megan take a tough school exam in her place. Jenny Hale - is the opposite of her twin sister, Megan. She is highly impulsive, and less intellectual than her sister, she is very girly and likes boys, fashion, dancing, make up, cheerleading, and modeling, and a big fan of Aaron Carter. She had a major crush on Max Dillard during the prequel series, but he prefered her sister instead. She started liking Billy Gellar. But their relationship was much more friendship and their break up at the end of the series. Recurring Characters *Steven & Tess Hale, are the parents of identical twin daughters, Megan and Ashley and youngest daughter, Emma. *Emma Hale: The twins' pesky little sister. *Sienna Hollins: The twins' childhood best friend and heiress to the hotel empire. *Lisa Wu: Twins' friend and classmate; she is a soccer player on the soccer team with Megan. *Ashley Wagner: Classmate who joined Lincoln Middle School after her old school burned down. *Billy Gellar: Skateboarder who has a huge crush on Jenny. *Max Dillard: Shy poet who likes Megan. *Dori Wallace: Snobbish over-acheiver who dislikes the twins. *Mr. Carlyle: History teacher *Coach Riley: Megan's soccer coach *Coach Jameson: P.E. teacher and Coach of the Lincoln Eagles Plot This series occurs when the twins start their last year of middle school in their original home Seattle, Washington. Back when Megan and Ashley Bennett were thirteen. The series featured the twins' family, and old friends, Lisa Wu (The twins' best friend) Elton Bates (The nerdiest kid in school), and their most favorite and least favorite teachers. Along with new friends, Penny Bryant, Billy Gellar, and Max Dillard. There are a total of 16 books in the series. 8th grade Blues: The twins start their eighth grade year at school. 2. School Picture Day: Jenny has a rash on her face, just before yearbook picture day. 3. Model Behavior: The twins and Dori Wallace vie for a modeling contest. 4. Makeover: Dori challenges the twins to makeover a shy nerdy artist. 5. Sibling Rivalry: A rumor at school, causes tension between the twins. 6. Volunteering: Megan volunteers at the student store with arch-nemesis, Dori and Jenny volunteers at a retirement home 7. Cute guy: Dori's ex-boyfriend, Max Dillard catching Jenny's attention, but is attractive to Megan. 8. Cheating no good: Jennyy is accused of cheating on a pop quiz. 9. Valentine's Day: Someone is leaving love notes for Megan; Billy struggles to ask Jenny to the Valentine's day party. 10. Max likes Megan: Dori is jealous when ex-boyfriend, Max and frenemy, Megan starts spending time together; Jenny is shaken from her kiss with Billy. 11. Game Day: Megan is shocked when Dori joins the soccer team; Jenny and Billy spends time together at lunch. 12. Grandma Trouble: Grandma Elyse visits the twins, and become overbearring. The twins start eighth grade spirit week at school. 13. Grad Nite: Tess chaperons at the twins' trip to six flags for Grad Nite. 14. Dance Fever: Max is torn between asking ex-girlfriend, Dori and new girlfriend, Megan to the eighth grade dance. 15. Ditch Day: The twins go to mall of america for ditch day; Megan learns that Lisa is moving to Japan after middle school. 16. Good-bye Lincoln: The twins' graduate from Lincoln; Megan is crushed when she learns that she and Max are going to two different high schools. Specials Megan's Summer Diary: Megan's summer break after Lincoln. Jenny's Summer Diary: Jenny's summer break after Lincoln.